Piano Pleasures
by colourfulfan
Summary: Edward and Bella, alone, LEMON!
1. Part 1

**A/N:**

**Nat: Hey guys we don't own the characters unfortunately Stephenie Meyer owns it. But we own the story line.**

**Kat: YAY STORY LINE!!**

* * *

Everyone was out of the Cullen house. All The Family were all hunting for the weekend that was all except Edward who had Bella with him for the week. How Alice had convinced Charlie to allow Bella to stay for a week Bella would never know Edward was even surprised that he had agreed but alas you should never bet against Alice. Whatever Alice had done for Charlie must have been huge but yet again it was Alice and Charlie loved Alice.

It was late Saturday afternoon Bella was touring the Cullen house she had been there a million times but had never truly looked around and appreciated Esme's work on the place Edward followed her around like a shadow not being seen or heard unless asked he loved to watch her discover new things and the smiles light up her face when she saw something she liked every so often Bella would ask Edward a question and he would answer with a story as he told her the story or whenever she stopped for a long period of time he would come up to her and wrap his arms around her waist After working their way downstairs after being upstairs all day. The pair made their way into the living room Bella looked at the structure of the house after Bella was done there she turned to look at Edwards piano they moved toward the piano together as one and sat down on the piano stool Edwards legs split apart to make room for Bella she sat in between him on the piano stool they had sat like this many times before it was one of their favourite ways to enjoy Edwards playing and being together Edward prepared himself to play for her he turned himself in the chair to face her as best he could.

"Would you like me to play something for you my love? Maybe your lullaby?"

"No thank you Edward I'm content here" replied Bella

"If there's anything I can do just tell me feel free to ask"

"Well there is one thing I think that I would like…"

"And what would that be my love?"

"Hmmm well its sort of something that involves Bella paused something along the lines of…This" Bella moved in to kiss Edward. Edward deepened the kiss and followed her lead glad that Bella wanted the same thing he did. After a while she pulled away gasping for breath. Edward shyly smiled her favorite crooked smile and asked

"Is That All You want? My love or did you want a bit more?"

As he said this Edward began to place all too persuasive kisses along Bella's Jaw and neckline.

"Oh No no no no that isn't all, actually I was just seeing if you would allow me to do…… Bella smiled innocently and began to kiss Edward again as she played with the buttons on his shirt she eventually after a fair amount of fumbling and some small teasing managed to get Edwards shirt unbuttoned and off of his marble body with a little assistance from Edward at the end. The Two of them began to run their hands up and down the bodies of the other exploring each dip and curve. Then Suddenly Edward began to stand up bringing Bella with him they moved from the piano bench to the actually top of the piano Edward hovered over Bella as he laid her down onto of the piano. Bella realized what was going on and broke the kiss.

"Edward are you sure you want to do this?" asked Bella

"Yes Bella I'm Sure I Want You I Need You Please" He said with a husky edge to his voice

"No Edward Are You Sure You Want to do this here" asked Bella emphasizing the last word as she spoke it" Bella continued, "I mean the only person you allow to touch your piano is Esme, besides me."

"Bella my love you just said yourself that you are allowed to touch my piano. If you want I could put this one in my room for us to use whenever we want and I could get another one that is very much identical and put it here. That's if you really think it would be best for no one to touch it." Edward answered smoothly.

"Edward I love you and I'm prepared for whatever you want to do right here right now. So where were we. . . ?" Bella asked

"I think we were somewhere here. . ." Edward replied and started to kiss her again while positioning himself between her legs. "and besides how can this be anymore perfect? I cant think of anywhere better for our first time that here on my most treasured possession apart from my Volvo of course" Edward was cut off by Bella mumbling "which you don't let me drive"

"anyway I thought I was your most treasured possession, besides the fact that I'm not a possession" Bella pouted

"love you just said it yourself that you aren't a possession. But you are correct about being my most treasured, and if it makes you happy you can drive my Volvo to the meadow tomorrow. But for now. . ." and with that he pulled her shirt and pants off in one swift movement. Before she knew it he was staring at her with a whole new look of hunger in his eyes and then he started to kiss her all over and she felt like she was on fire. He didn't stop kissing her until she protested about his clothing.

"Edward I believe you are a little over dressed" Bella pointed out

"Oh, really my love? I seem to disagree." Edward replied as he smiled mischievously.

"Maybe you do but your crotch seems to be saying something else." Bella answered with a giggle.

"Yes I guess you are right, but for now I was to please you. I will take my pants off soon enough. Be patient. I love you and I want to show you how much I love you."

He smiled and dipped his head to kiss her before kissing her whole body all the way to her inner thigh and then he started to use his tongue. Bella felt her first orgasm coming on and could tell from the aroused look on Edward's face as she shook with pleasure beneath him that it wouldn't be the last. Bella called out Edwards name in sheer bliss as she came down from her high. She was breathing heavily. Bella took Edward by surprise and managed to flip Edward onto his back and she took full advantage of this. She started to take his pants off. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Part 2

A/N:

Nat: Ok so… It's been a year, I think, probably more, this comes courtesy of Katt, please check her out because without her deciding to run after me if I gave this story to someone else this story wouldn't have been completed the way that her and I originally wanted it to be done.

Katt: Hi guys I'm back, bet none of you missed me much. I've been off having fun with Jasper… well… more like I held him captive and in return he made me… uh well lets not get into that now… So this story is also going to be posted on my profile and I shall also make sure Nat deletes the weird A/N chapters that amounted to nothing, even with Zoe helping to write it… apparently she failed. I'm the only good lemon-fic writer out of our group.

Nat: HEY I'M NOT THAT BAD!!! We did write the majority of the first chapter together.

Katt: Yes Nat we did, but as it is clear I have the mind for lemons… sorry. Loves you Nat. So without further ado I *cough we cough* give you…. THE SECOND CHAPTER!!!! YAY

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was breathing heavily from the first of her many climaxes for the night. Bella smiled at Edward, and he smiled back, only for his smile to become a look of shock and surprise as she flipped him onto his back and straddled his waist. Bella grinned mischeiviously down at him. "Now I definitely think you're over-dressed," Bella said as her eyes raked over his amazingly perfect body. She ignored his protests as she moved off his waist and started to un-do his pants, she looked up at him as she pulled his pants down, to see him looking at her, watching everything she was doing, as his erection sprang free of his pants she looked down and her eyes widened in amazement. "Why the look of shock, love?" Edward inquired. Bella looked up at him as she reached out and took his hard length in her hand. "Not exactly shock, more like anticipation." Bella replied. She reached up and kissed him on the lips quickly, before moving down and taking him in her mouth. She tested how far she could take him, and got a loud moan as a reaction from Edward. "Bella you're driving me crazy. I want you." Bella grinned wickedly, then ran her teeth lightly along the head of his erection, getting another loud moan from Edward. "Mmmm do you like that Edward?" Bella asked innocently. "Bella… please," Edward begged. Bella went to work, moving her mouth up and down his shaft, each time taking him as far as she could. Edward shuddered, indicating to Bella that he was close to his release, she started to use her tongue more and Edward moaned her name as he came, Bella swallowed and came over to kiss him with a triumphant smile on her face. "What are you smiling so happily about?" Edward asked. "I loved hearing you moan my name." Bella answered. "So I'm guessing you enjoyed that, love?" Edward asked. "Oh yes, very much so. You taste good." Bella replied. "I guess you'll have to do that more often then won't you?" Edward chuckled. Edward kissed Bella again while running his hands lightly down her back, he brought his hand around her front and down between her legs. He inserted a finger in her, making her gasp and moan as he moved his fingers in and out of her slowly, getting slowly faster. He body began to tremble and her walls began to tighten around his finger, as he moved faster still, brushing against her g-spot each time. "I want you to scream my name as loud as you can when you come, love." Edward whispered in her ear. Bella whimpered quietly, only for her whimper to be cut off by Edward kissing her. Bella shook as her orgasm spread through her, she screamed Edward's name as he had told her to. When she came down from bliss, for the second time so far that day, she saw that Edward had a huge grin on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Bella asked. "You look amazing when you climax. God I love you." He answered. "I love you too." She said. "So what do you want to do now?" Bella asked. "Do you want to leave and go hiking or… stay and have fun?" Edward asked whilst trailing kisses down Bella's throat. Bella sighed happily. "I'm more than happy to stay where we are, having fun. Although that does depend on what your idea of fun is…" Bella replied. Edward answered her question by reaching out for her hand and pulling it over to grasp his hard member, then leaving her hand on him, he moved his hand down her stomach and through her womanly folds and inserted a finger in her, making her gasp and hold his cock tighter, making him moan. Bella smiled when Edward moaned, she slowly moved her hand down his length, then back up, Edward matched her by moving his finger in and out of her...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it is all one big chunk and not split up at all. hope you can understand.  
Please review


End file.
